


Chrsitmas Date - Day 9

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Dinner, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Now Martin was sitting in his van in front of Douglas’ house, a bottle of wine he hoped was good enough in his hand, and he was shaking either from the cold or from nerves. Probably both."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrsitmas Date - Day 9

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Thanks lothiriel84 for this sweet prompt.

Martin was nervous. Well, there was nothing new about that feeling in general, but it felt different today. Douglas had invited him for Christmas dinner, and even if Martin told himself it was just because his ex-wife had taken their daughter for a holiday in Australia, and Douglas didn’t want to spent Christmas on his own, it still made him happy just thinking about it. Happy but nervous. Why was he so nervous? They had shared loads of meals together over the years, so apart from this being a home cooked Christmas dinner at Douglas’ place, there was nothing special about it.

Nothing special about it? Who was he kidding? Oh he has always been good at kidding himself. When Douglas had asked him, it was as if the atmosphere around them had shifted. There was no casual banter, no sarcasm, no game going on; Douglas had been dead serious and Martin almost frightened. He had needed a few seconds to answer and if he didn’t know better, he would say there had been a glimpse of insecurity in Douglas’ eyes for a moment.

Now Martin was sitting in his van in front of Douglas’ house, a bottle of wine he hoped was good enough in his hand, and he was shaking either from the cold or from nerves. Probably both. He had to get a grip on himself, this wasn’t a date, or was it? No, it couldn’t be. Because that would mean he would actually get what he wanted for Christmas and that has never happened before.

A knock on the window nearly made him drop the bottle.

“Hey there, care to join me inside or would you rather freeze to death out here?”

“Ah, Douglas, I was just, um…”

“Yes, I know. Just come in with me, would you?”

Smiling softly, Douglas led Martin inside the moderately but very tastefully decorated house, and Martin was more than just a little aware of the warm hand on the small of his back.

“I um… I bought wine,” Martin stammered, looking at the beautifully laid table in the dining area.

“Lovely, then sit down and let me pour you a glass.”

When Douglas offered the chair to Martin in a very gentlemanly way and then clinked their glasses without taking his eyes off of Martin, he was certain that this was all very special indeed. This was Douglas carefully taking the next step in their relationship. Realising that made it all feel natural again. Douglas would take care of everything and the hand resting on his knee calmed him down even more.

*

After a fantastic meal, they somehow ended up on the sofa in front of the fireplace. There was more wine, and laughter and suddenly Martin found himself leaning against Douglas’ shoulder with a strong arm draped around him, holding him close. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, simply enjoying the moment, before Douglas whispered against his hair.

“If you let me, I’d spoil you like this every day.”

“I’d like that very much, more than you can imagine.”

“Oh but I can, believe me,” Douglas sighed happily before pulling Martin even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by lothiriel84: Oooh, may I ask for a ficlet where Sherlock’s caring for his big brother is showing? Or Douglas’ for Martin? (No Holmescest, please. As for Douglas and Martin, I’m perfectly fine with either friendship or romance - or both.)


End file.
